Adeus
by Raayy
Summary: Mello se despede de Near. Enfim, enfim ele ouviu seu coração. MELLOXNEAR . YAOI . SONGFIC: Listen to your Heart . ONESHOT


_Adeus  
A Death Note FanFiction by Raayy_

Vou logo avisando...  
Death Note não me pertence. Isso foi feito de fãs pra fãs. Não ganho nada com isso. Essa fanfic é yaoi. Não gosta, Alt + F4. É One Shot, só tem esse capítulo. É Song Fic, a música vai intercalando a medida que a Fanfic vai prosseguindo... O nome da música é Listen to your Heart, de Roxette. O casal é Mello e Near.  
Acho que avisei tudo, né? respira fundo depois dessa  
Inner: Acho que sim... menos o beta.  
Raayy: Ah. Estou sem beta. Só tenho beta pra uma fanfic de Final Fantasy, "Metamorfose", e como eu não gosto de abusar da boa vontade dele por que ele é um menino muito legal com todo mundo e entra pouco no pc (entrar pra corrigir erros de uma mula que nem eu é foda) aí eu estou sem beta, ceguem-se!  
Well, foi tudo. Enjoy.

* * *

xXx

* * *

_Listen to your heart._

_When he is calling for you._

_Before, you tell him goodbye._

_(Ouça o seu coração._

_Quando ele está chamando por você._

_Antes de você dizer a ele, adeus.)_

-Listen your Heart - Roxette-

Eu não fazia a menor ideia do por que.

Era uma daquelas vezes que eu queria pegar minha arma e me matar pelos meus próprios atos impulsivos.

Eu estava na frente do prédio da SPK, e estava chovendo.

Eu não tinha menor intenção de entrar, mas não queria me afastar dali.

O que seria aquilo...?

- Mello?

- Near?!

Eu olhei para a entrada do edifício e lá estava aquela coisinha branca parada, me olhando.

- O que você estava fazendo aqui, Mello?

- Eu que te pergunto, besta! Por que diabos você está aqui fora?!

- Bom, eu vi seu casaco pela câmera e deduzi que era você... E vim perguntar por que você está aqui fora, nessa chuva.

Desviei meus olhos das orbes cinzentas profundas e voltei a mirar os carros que ocasionalmente passavam por ali. Near não falou nada, nem foi embora apenas ficou ali olhando para o chão. Era como se os pingos de chuva pudessem atrair toda a sua atenção mais do que eu jamais consegui.

"Mais do que eu jamais consegui..."

O que era aquilo? O que era aqueles pensamentos que as vezes me cercavam quando se tratavam de Near?

_"- Mello, você é muito ingênuo._

_- O que quer dizer com isso?!_

_- Quero dizer, por mais que você seja inteligente, há coisas que você não entende._

_- O que, por exemplo?!_

_- O que você sente pelo Near?_

_- Ódio, claro!! Que pergunta mais besta!!_

_E Matt sorriu._

_- Mas dizem Mello, que todas as coisas que não entendemos são esclarecidas antes da gente morrer._

_- Não estou entendendo essa conversa, Matt._

_- Você entenderá essa conversa antes de morrer, pode ter certeza."  
_  
Ah... agora eu estava começando a entender.

Apesar de não adimitir totalmente, eu estava começando a entender.

Mas o que eu devia fazer?!

Foi quando eu escutei uma música distante.

_"Listen to your heart"_

_(Ouça o seu coração)_

Ouviu o meu... mas o que... Foi quando eu vi ele de novo ainda olhando para o chão totalmente absolvido pelos pingos de chuva.

Foi quando eu soube o que eu deveria fazer.

_"Listen to your heart, when he is calling for you."_

_(Ouça seu coração, quando ele está lhe chamando.)_

Eu fui até aquela pequena figura pálida que se destacada na escuridão da noite e me abaixei.

Ele continuava olhando para os pingos de chuva, e como aquilo irritava! Eu sabia que ele fazia de propósito, por isso não me deixei levar, apenas o abracei.

Eu o senti estremecer, eu devia estar gelado por causa da chuva mas também, ele concerteza não esperava por isso.

Isso era uma cartada que eu tinha contra todos: o ato de ser imprevisível.

- Mello...?

Com uma mão fui passando pelo seu rosto até saber as posições dos seus olhos e nariz, e fui puxando seu rosto lentamente para perto do meu. Não tenho idéia do por que eu estava fazendo aquilo, mais um dos loucos atos impulsivos que até mesmo eu condenava, mas de longe eu ainda podia ouvir a música tocando insistentemente.

_"And I don't know why. Listen to you heart."_

_(E eu não sei o por que. Ouça o seu coração.)_

_"Before you tell him, goodbye."_

_(Antes que você diga a ele, adeus.)_

Naquela hora tudo fez sentido. Eu estava me despedindo, me despedindo de Near, de despedindo da minha vida, do meu ponto seguro.

Encontrei os lábios deles com os meus, trocamos um beijo molhado e gelado. Os braços dele envolveram meu pescoço e agarraram meu casaco enquanto eu abraçava ele forte. A chuva caia mais forte, nos encharcando. Mas o mais engraçado é que eu não estava sentindo nada. Só o calor daquele pequeno corpo encolhido debaixo dos meus braços. E uma idéia, mais insana que o que estavamos fazendo, tomou conta de mim.

"Eu quero ficar assim para sempre. Eu não quero me separar. Eu não quero mais morrer...!"

Mas isso não era possível, por que eu já sabia, um de nós ia morrer para capturar kira. E eu jamais me perdoaria se Near morresse. Fui soltando Near lentamente e ele foi abrindo os seus olhos com aquelas imensas orbes prateadas mais escurecidas que o normal. Em todo aquele silêncio, tudo que eu pude dizer em minha infância inteira no orfanato a Near eu disse agora. Todas aquelas palavras de "Odeio você!" foram silênciadas. Enquanto ele me olhava questionador, eu não pude deixar de escapar um sorriso maroto, e tirei meu crucifixo do meu pescoço e coloquei no seu pescoço.

- Toma, agora ele é seu.

Aproximei meu nariz dos cabelos de Near e inalei um perfume doce, que parecia ser perfume mais ao mesmo tempo eu sabia que não, Near não usava perfumes. Gravando aquele cheiro na mente, me levantei pronto para ir embora rompendo os braços de Near no meu pescoço. Quando senti uma mão segurando a manga do meu casaco.

Quando eu me virei para olhar Near, foi a primeira e única vez que o vi com expressão. Ele parecia que ia chorar a qualquer momento. Tinha percebido que seria a última vez que nós veriamos? Concerteza teria deduzido isso bem rápido, não era, geniosinho? Ele parecia tão desamparado que eu tinha vontade de abraça-lo, mas eu não podia ficar ali para sempre. Tirei meu casaco e pus nele, como se isso fosse diminuir o seu desamparo.

- Não esquenta, Near. Todo mundo morre um dia mesmo.

Ele se encolheu no meu casaco e começou a tremer, meu coração diminuiu só de pensar se ele realmente estava chorando. Eu sempre me perguntei, se eu morresse, se alguém sentiria minha falta. Matt, esse eu sabia que eu sentiria a minha falta mas... Near eu nunca imaginei que pudesse sentir minha falta. Mas eu não podia ficar ali consolando ele, abraçando, o apertando contra meu corpo e dizendo que tudo ficaria bem como seria minha vontade.

Por que seria tudo mentira, nada ficaria bem, eu morreria e ele provavelmente iria chorar a minha morte de novo quando soubesse.

Acariciei os cabelos brancos dele e fui me virando mas antes de sumir no meio da noite e da chuva eu disse para ele, e mais ninguém ouvir.

- Adeus, Nate River.

xXx

Near voltou para a grande sala da SPK ensopado, com um grande casaco sobre seus ombros números maiores que ele e um crucifixo pendurado no pescoço. Sua face voltou a ser inespressiva, mas ele ainda sentia nos lábios o sabor das lágrimas. E a voz ainda lhe faltava. Ele não foi capaz de dizer adeus para Mello, ele não foi capaz de impedi-lo de ir, mesmo sabendo que nada do que dissesse o convenceria e o faria não ir de encontro a morte. Nesse momento Near apenas se sentia incapaz, inútil, e como se todo aquele plano contra Kira não tivesse mais uso nenhum. De que adiantaria? Mello ia morrer! Mello... Mello... Mihael Keehl... Seu rival de infância... a única pessoa que falava com ele na Wammys House... Aquele que jogava com ele, aquele que o beijou no meio da chuva... Aquele que o disse "Adeus"...

- Near?! Tudo bem?! Você está encharcado!! Esse casaco... É de Mello?

Seus subordinados faziam turnos para dormir, Hal estava acordada agora, e estava preocupada com Near. Near não conseguia falar, então sinalizou a Hal para dizer a ela que estava tudo bem enquanto ia aos próprios aposentos.

Kira... A culpa de tudo isso estar acontecendo era de Kira... a morte de L... a talvez morte de Mello... se Mello ia morrer por causa da investigação do caso Kira, Near ia pegar Kira, e ia Mata-lo. Definitivamente!

Para honrar L, iria capturar Kira com provas concretas. Para honrar Mello, iria faze-lo ser um homem morto. E para se vingar, iria fazer seus últimos segundos serem os mais desesperadores possíveis.

E por incrível que pareça, ocorreu exatamente como Near planejara.

xXx

"_Ouça seu coração, antes de dizer a ele, adeus._"

Aquela música ficou gravada na minha memória, e eu jurei ter ouvido ela antes do meu coração parar de bater.

Quando meu coração parou e eu comecei a me contorcer na agonia eu me lembrei das palavras de Matt.

"_Você entenderá essa conversa antes de morrer, pode ter certeza._"

Eu entendi...

Eu me lembrei dos meus gestos de adeus a Near e seu choro que não conseguira ser contido.

Lembrei-me do cheiro de perfume natural dos seus cabelos... como se estivesse sentindo agora.

Eu disse a ele adeus...

E finalmente eu ouvi o que o meu coração gritava a tantos anos...

Por que eu escondi isso por tanto tempo...?

Se eu não tivesse escondido, poderia tudo ter sido diferente...

Mas a realidade é cruel, e tem coisas que só percebemos antes de morrer.

Como o amor que eu nutria por você, Nate River.

Adeus...

* * *

xXx

* * *

Nééé, estou upando fanfics bastante né? E deve ter gente se perguntando "CADÊ-DUST-?!" e-e' Bom, é que eu tenho o péssimo hábito de escrever fanfics e esquecer de upa-las... --' Eu tava olhando agora justamente essas fanfics, dei uma revizadinha no português e to upando.  
Well... Ah, sei lá, não tenho nada a comentar sobre "Adeus" e-e' Só que eu também queria por o Título de "Listen to your Heart", pode considerar os dois. xD

Reviiiiews??


End file.
